leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katarina/@comment-25660105-20141215074307/@comment-9705522-20141222211501
To Neonspotlight: Wukong can, and in fact is often played mid. A bit cheesy of a strategy, yes, but thats solo Q. Additionally, thanks to his low mana costs, Wu is actually not limited by mana ... at all. As for being pure melee, true. But then again, All kat has is her Q, which, when not detonated, is pretty poor. And as for farming, he survives stuff better. Better base stats and all. Depends on the person. Thats your problem, you assume everyone plays "normal". Yeah, not everyone does. And we have to judge all options. There is full glass cannon Wukong. And its strong. Fun fact: Kat didnt do well in Hexakill. And as for why she is good, thats simple. Its not that it isnt very easy to stop her. It is. But people just fail at doing it. Either they made a mistake and got ccd together, they fail to react, or whatever. That also explains why for al ong time, her normal win rate was actually 50%. 3% lower than her ranked (this was sort of nullified with the influx of former ranked players that now play normals since ranked doesnt matter right now). Because, otherwise, its an anomaly. One could argue that its premades, but they make up such a small amount that it cant be explained by them. Additionally, organized teams are a double-edged sword when it comes to Kat, as she benefits from them just as much as the enemies of Kat do. No, the reason is, well, normal is more relaxed. Win or loss, it doesnt matter. So people are less on edge, and make less mistakes. Sadly, if they played ranked, they kept the ranked mindset, so right now its even again. Now, to one thing in both of your arguments: Win rate. I swear, this is becoming a pet peeve of mine. So, lets explain why the "win rate" argument doesnt work at all, and why its stupid to use it. First, and foremost, we only have half the data. Riot themselves stated that Lolking is inaccurate. And it shows. So, we dont have a reliable source. But on to the more important part. Win rate is not proportional to power. Yup. Win rate is influenced by power, but power is not the only factor. In fact ... power is only 3d most important. Yeah, there are 2 factors that influence win rate more than power. One of which is, well, difficulty. The more difficult a champion is, the lower the win rate. On the flipside, if a champion has below average difficulty (such as Kat), their win rate becomes higher. And well, this difficulty factor is actually second. In other words, its more important than power. Additionally, we have the aforementioned anomaly that was the norm until about a month ago. But there is another anomaly. Bronze and Silver discrepancy. The basis here is comparing bronze win rate to silver win rate. Its higher in Silver. Its consistently higher in silver. Why? After all, silver is, objectively, on a higher level. If Kat is such a pubstomper, she should be even better in Bronze. Especially since she is so easy. Why isnt she? Because of a funny side effect of Silver. You see, Bronze is the lowest of the low. Because of that ... they actually play more relaxed. Thats the very funny part actually. And because of that, they make less mistakes. The less mistakes there are, the less effective Kat is. She thrives on mistakes. If the enemy dont make mistakes, she is useless (thankfully that never happens). Now, they still make a lot of mistakes (hence her still pretty high win rate), but not as many. Also, to "yourprivenightmare", here is a fun list of champions with higher win rate, Bolding the interesting ones. Janna, Rek'Sai, Swain, Jinx, Sona, J4, Heimerdinger, Leona, (drumroll please) Wukong, Zyra, Fiora (post nerf which made her ult barely any better than Yis Alphastrike), Sejuani. So, you want to tell me all of these are broken? Lets make it even more fun. Lets also count those with win rates around Kats level. Graves, Vi, Malzahar, Taric, Annie, Blitzcrank, Amumu, Miss Fortune, Sivir and so on. Oh my, I didnt know we had such a rampant problem with Overpowered champions. We need to nerf all 22 champions here imideatly. Wait, what. Thats .... about 1/6 of the entire roster. Wow.